Heartbreak
by MissAGreen
Summary: Elizabeth is at at graveside with exciting news to tell, but who is she talking to? Read on to find out - the answer might surprise you xx


**One shot story, come to me this morning don't own the characters**

The wind howled through cemetery as Elizabeth approached the grave, she tightened her coat and pulled on her green gloves trying to block out the cold. It was hard being back here, she hadn't been since the funeral over 4 weeks ago, but as she was about to start an exciting new chapter she knew she had to, she had always told him everything, he was her confidant, always there to rescue her when she needed and often when she didn't, so she couldn't stop now.  
She took a deep breath and made her way slowly to his last resting place, the walk wasn't long but to her it felt like miles and miles, each step bringing her closer to the man she loved and missed every single day since he was gone.  
Stopping at his head stone she lated the small bunch of daisies in her hand on the grave before stroking her now ungloved hand across the top, as a tear rolled down her cheek she whispered 'why you'.  
His death had come as shock to her, he wasn't at war, he wasn't fighting, he wasnt out chasing thieves or criminals, he was driving, coming to see her after a long trip, the other car had come from nowhere, it had hit his with a such a force he hadnt stood a chance 'died on impact' was the official ruling, maybe that was a blessing knowing he hadn't suffered bought her comfort, bought them all comfort.  
She knelt at his grave feeling the cold on her knees and tried to speak but the words stopped in her throat, she closed her eyes just for a moment, she had to tell him, but how, how could she do it without his help, whenever she was stuck for words he always knew what to say, she would give anything to hear his voice right now. Taking a deep breath her words finally come out.

'hi, it's only me, I know I haven't been here for a while but it's been so hard, losing you was hard, you were always there when I needed anything, we didn't always get along but you loved me anyway, always had always will isn't that what you used to say. I promised you that I would always tell everything, always come to you whatever I needed, I need you now, I need your strength and courage to help me get through this next chapter in my life. I had it confirmed by Carson just this morning, I'm going to have a baby, I'm excited for the future, I just wish you were here to share it with me, I want my child to be just like you, strong, brave, courageous, kind, patient and loved by everyone around them, I promise they will know everything about you and even though you're not hear that everytime they look at the sky you will be watching over them, always keeping them safe, always protecting them, like you did with me. It's getting late now but I promise you that I will be back soon I'm never going to forget you or stop loving you.'

Placing a gentle kiss on the stone she run her fingers over the cold stone one more time and with one hand protectively on her stomach walked back through the cemetery as she had that day of the funeral. In front of her by the gate stood that same man who had supported her that day to, he had been her rock through it all, hugged her as she cried, let her tell when the anger built up, held her hand at just the right moments and gave her the time she needed that day too, time he knew they both needed to say goodbye.  
As she approached him she could feel the tears form again, she didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want to leave, wrapping his arms around her he just held her close as she cried 'it's OK' he whispered 'we can stay as long as you need to'

She wanted to stay forever, but the night air was closing in fast, the wind was getting colder and all she wanted was a blanket and a warm fire  
'I'm ready' she smiled as he took her hand leading her to the stagecoach to take her home, she took one last look back at the cemetery with tears in her eyes as she climbed into the stage whispering  
'I'll be back soon.'  
'He knows you will' came a gentle reply 'whenever you need to, I make this promise to you Elizabeth', placing a hand on her stomach 'our little one is going to know how brave, strong and courageous his grandfather was'  
Elizabeth smiled at Jack, laying in her husband arms, smiling knowing that he never broke his promises.

 **Sorry for being mean and not giving away who was talking to until the last few lines, hope you like it**

 **Please review**


End file.
